An Untouchable Love
by Vegetas gurl
Summary: The Z gang is on an adventure to find a dragon. But thats not all they are finding. Vegeta and Bulma are also finding feelings for eachother. When two unknown ppl show up Vegeta is stuck between his love for her, and his unwillingness to let ppl know.
1. The Finding of Feelings

****

Chapter: 1

"Hey wait for me!" yelled Bulma running as fast a she could to catch up with the others."

"Bulma what are you doing here?" asked Krillin. "I thought you were going to stay home because you thought this would be boring."

"Yes well I had a change of heart." she said simply.

The z warriors were heading off on an expedition to search for a dragon. They were about to take flight and Vegeta had to carry Bulma because he was the only one whose hands were free. He flushed when Goku told him he had to. He had been awfully quiet and shy around Bulma lately. Usually he never shut-up, and now he never talked. Goku watched him with a concerned look. Vegeta saw him, blushed, and looked straight ahead. Normally he would have said something cocky if he caught you staring at him. They flew until night when Pan started to complain she was hungry. They landed and set up camp. There was a girl's tent and two boy's tents.

"Good thing you thought of bringing tents Bulma," said Goku, "it looks like it's going to rain, and we were just going to sleep outside on the ground."

"Well I know you guys well enough to know that's how you think."

They were all tired so they ate dinner, (which was hamburgers) and went to bed. It rained hard all night. Bulma was the first of the girls to get up. She started walking through the woods. She came to a clearing that had a cliff on the other side. And there sitting in the middle of it was a soaking wet Vegeta. He sat there kind of slumped which probably meant he was up all night. Even from a distance she could see he was shivering. She walked over to him and gave him a concerned look. He was blushing and wouldn't even look her in the eye; he just stared at the ground. Bulma pulled out a capsule which turned out to be a large bag, out of it she pulled a blanket. She went to Vegeta and wrapped it around him. She then pulled a thermometer out of it, and gently put it in his mouth. It beeped and she took it out of his mouth. She put her hand on his forehead and cheeks.

"Your running a pretty bad fever, why on earth are you out here?"

He just stayed silent, looking at the ground.

She pulled some sweats out of the bag. She told him to put them on, and she wouldn't look. When he as done she rapped the blanket back around him. She brought him back to the campsite, set up another tent, the hospital tent, and put Vegeta in it. When she came back out everyone as standing there looking very curious. She told them about Vegeta and how he as so sick.

"But why would he do that?" asked Videl.

"I have no clue. Usually stuff like that wouldn't really affect a saiyin. He must not have been sleeping lately or something. Maybe something is wrong."

"Maybe he's been having nightmares.," said Videl helpfully.

"Maybe," said Bulma still very worried. "I'm going to go talk to him."

When she entered the tent he suddenly became very interested in the tent roof. She went over to his bed and sat down next to him. She held his hand and studied him carefully. He was still staring at the canvas roof, although much redder than usual. Bulma reached up and turned his face so he as looking at her. His eyes had a soft but nervous look to them. She forced him to take some medicine. He must really hate medicine, because she had to sit on him, open his mouth and force-feed it to him. But she knew the only reason she could actually do this as because he as so weak from being both sick and exhausted. She got off him and straitened the blankets.

"Vegeta what's wrong?" she said suddenly.

Vegeta just stared at his feet as if the answer was written on them. She asked again and he turned to look at her.

"Nothing" he said quietly.

That night she came to see him. He was looking a little better now. She just wanted to make sure he as going to be all right all by himself all night. He looked okay so she turned to leave and he grabbed her hand.

"Don't leave, I don't want you to." he said with a quiver in his voice.

"Okay I'll stay." she said softly.

She sat down on the bed and felt his forehead. The fever was gone, now he was just tired. She held his hand ran her fingers through his hair. He fell asleep within an hour. She watched him sleeping for a couple of minuets before falling asleep herself. In the middle of the night Vegeta woke up in a cold sweat.

"Vegeta!" she said in alarm. "What's the matter?" "Vegeta talk to me."

"Nothing." he said and laid back down. "Nothing."

"Vegeta I want you to know that you can tell me anything okay?" she said in a concerned voice.

"Okay." he said rolling over and pretending he was asleep.

She sat in a chair next to his bed the rest of the night. When she woke up that morning, she found him sound asleep. She tiptoed from the tent being extra careful not to make any noise. She walked over to the picnic table and slumped down. Nobody else was up yet. It was very quiet; all she could here was the chirping of the birds. She tipped back and looked at the white fluffy clouds. It was a beautiful day. Gohan walked out of the tent in front of her. He walked over and sat down across from her.

"How's he doing?" he asked her.

"Just fine." "All he needed was some sleep."

"That's good." "For all the rotten things he said about me I was still worried about him." he said with a small laugh.

After a couple minuets everyone started to come out of their tents. They all had worried faces when they asked her about Vegeta. Even Piccolo did. She guessed this was probably because they had all seen how awful he had been looking the past few days. After breakfast they decided to have groups made and one group would go out to look for a dragon at a time. The group would search for two weeks and then come back. The first group was Pan, Gohan, Videl, and Trunks. They set out right after they got some capsule stuff from Bulma. Everyone decided to go for a walk except 18, so she stayed there. She heard a movement from inside the sick tent and decided to go see if Vegeta was up. When she went in the tent she found he was awake. He was staring of in a corner, and when 18 came in he turned to see who it was. She walked in a little farther, and he rolled over to see her better. She walked over and sat in the chair next to the bed.

"You're in love with her to aren't you?" she said as if this was something she always said.

"What do you care?" he asked only slightly blushing.

"I don't really, just wanted to know." "So are you?" she asked again.

"Maybe." he said staring at the wall.

"I hope your not going to say that if Bulma asks you that question." she said.

"I wont." he said.

18 got up and left the tent leaving Vegeta to think about the conversation he had just had. He heard other voices now. 18 was telling the others that he was up. He heard footsteps outside and everyone came into the tent. They all stood around the bed looking at him as if he had just recovered from a deadly disease. He looked at the ceiling trying hard to ignore all of their stares.

"Could you please not look at me like that, its not like I almost died or anything." he said casually.

Before he knew what hit him Bulma had her arms around him, and everyone was telling him how much better he was looking. He didn't think any of them cared that much about him. Maybe they _were _his friends. Even though he had always been so rude to them they still cared about him that much. He felt happiness spread all through him, something he didn't feel very often. Bulma handed him some cloths and they all left so he could get dressed. He felt much better now that he had slept so long. He started thinking about Bulma, and knew that he had to have her. But how was he going to tell her that he loved her, when he could barely get enough courage to look at her. It was around eleven in the morning, and he wanted to have told her by midnight. He walked out of the tent and went to sit down at the picnic table. The rest of the day seemed to fly by for Vegeta. The others came back and there was a short reunion. It was eight at night and he knew he had to tell he soon. He decided to tell her right then and there, but there was a problem, he couldn't find her. He searched the whole campsite including all of the tents. Then he remembered the clearing. He walked through the woods in the same direction as he did the other night. When got to the clearing he saw her. She was standing a little ways away from the cliff. There was a light breeze, and it lifted her hair. Even though her back was to him, he thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She turned and saw him. He stood there just staring at her. This was the first time that she couldn't tell what he was thinking by looking at his face. He was staring at her so hard that she felt like he was looking right through her to her heart. He started to walk slowly towards her. She stood rooted to the spot wondering what he was feeling and what he was going to do. He walked so close that they were no more than two inches apart. He reached up touching her face and ran his fingers through her hair. He put his arms around her and pulled her against him. She had never been this close to him before. They were so close that she could feel his heart beating against her own. He started to kiss her face. Starting at her forehead and moving down over her nose until he got to her lips. He was kissing her so hard that it was bruising her, kissing her so hard that she could taste blood, but she didn't care. She ran her hands up his arms and shoulders and locked her arms around his neck, starting to kiss him back. He pushed her down onto the ground putting his legs on either side of her and kissed her harder. She started unbuttoning his shirt and took it off, running her fingers all over his back, sides, and arms. He started to roughly take off her shirt. She slid her hands down his sides and unbuttoned his pants while he struggled with her bra strap. He gave up on the bra and moved down to her pants. He undid them, ran his fingers up her sides and put and put his arms back around her. She put her hands in his back pockets and held him tighter. She could feel his heart racing. They were kissing so hard and passionate that she kept having to remind herself to breathe. She heard something and stopped to see what it was. Vegeta looked at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked slightly out of breath.

"I heard something." she said in a whisper.

It happened again and this time they both heard it. It sounded like somebody calling for something. And as it got closer they noticed it was Goku calling for them. Vegeta rolled of her, buttoned his pants and put on his shirt. Bulma did the same and did her best to fix her hair. They finished just as he walked into the clearing. He stared from one guilty face to the other.

"Did I just interrupt something?" he asked a puzzled look on his face.

"NO!" both Vegeta and Bulma said together.

"Okay, well its time for dinner are you two hungry?" he asked.

"I am." said Bulma standing up and wiping off her pants.

"No." said Vegeta

"I'm going to try and get him to come back." she told Goku. "You go on without me."

She sat down in front of Vegeta and looked at him. He reached forward and pulled her so she was lying on him. He lightly ran his fingers over her back. She lifted her head to look at him; he was gazing of into the stars, as if he were expecting them to tell him something. He turned to look at her. He had an expression she had never seen on him before. A look of love. He may look as tough as nails on the outside, but on the inside he was a totally different person. They just stared at each other, totally lost in thought. Bulma laid her head back down and saw two people standing on the far side of the clearing. One was a small, pretty girl about fourteen with brown waist-length hair, wearing dark blue jeans and an orange shirt. The other was a handsome boy of about sixteen with short blonde hair that glistened in the moonlight wearing black shorts and a baby blue dragon shirt. They were both standing with their arms crossed, staring at Vegeta and Bulma. Vegeta turned to see what she was looking at. The boy took out a long gleaming sword and got ready to attack. Vegeta stood up putting Bulma behind him and sank into a fighting stance. The boy ran half way across the clearing, jumped into the air, did a flip and landed right in front of Vegeta. 

"I'm not interested in you." the boy told Vegeta. "I'm after her." he said looking over Vegeta's shoulder at Bulma.

"Well you can't have her." snapped Vegeta.

"Why not, do you love her?" asked the boy a grin coming over his face.

Vegeta flushed and kept silent. The boy muttered something like that's what I thought and started to around Vegeta to Bulma. But Vegeta wasn't about to just let him; he turned around and punched the unexpecting boy, causing him to crash headfirst into a tree about ten yards away. In a few minutes the boy was back on his feet rubbing the lump that had formed on the top of his head. The girl now walked up to Vegeta. She stared at him a moment before saying anything.

"How dare you hurt Lord Chris?" she said nastily.

"Shut up you stupid girl, and get out of my way before I make you get out of my way." Vegeta said just as nastily.

"How dare you!" she shouted.

The boy whistled to the girl, she ran to him and they took off. Vegeta helped Bulma up and held her close. He could feel her whole body trembling. He knew she was thinking the same thing as him. What did they want with her? 


	2. An Old Friend

Okay guys I'm soooooo sorry that I have taken so long to write, but I'm so busy now. So I'm going to shorten my chapters greatly. So don't kill me if there only a page or so. They might be longer. The long ones I am just having problems with. I have rewritten it 10 times now. No kidding. Okay now on with other things. Obviously DBZ does not belong to me. I can only dream. They belong to whoever they belong to I have no clue who. Well I had a few people note that the cliff hanger is evil. I'm very sorry, but you'll just have to deal with it. As to that whole dragon thing, I don't know, I never did work that into the story, just needed a reason that they would be out in the middle of nowhere. Just forget you ever read that and make like you know why. That should help. Well now on with the story. One more thing I will prolly change my style of writing now cause the other one takes way to long. Just bear with me. And I am going to drop some characters to help withy the confusion. The only characters other than the main ones now are Goku, Videl, and Gohan. They are all teenagers around 18. Don't mind that they aren't that age for real. It's my story and I'll do as I please. If you reviewed then your mentioned at the end.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Chapter 2: Royalty~  
  
Bulma's knees gave out on her and she dropped to the ground. She could think of no reason that they would want her. Vegeta looked down at her, bending over and picking her up into his arms and flying her home.  
  
'Vegeta I don't want to tell anyone about this. I don't want it to frighten them.'  
  
'Okay I won't.'  
  
They flew the rest of the way to camp in silence (an: which was only a second or two). When they got there they found that everyone had already gone off to bed. They snuck unto there own tents and climbed into bed. Not really sleeping. At six o'clock Bulma decided she could not just lay there anymore, so she hopped out of bed got dressed and walked out of the tent. When she got closer to the picnic table she saw the same boy from earlier sitting on the bench looking at her. Bulma let out a piercing scream, causing everyone to come running from their tents. Vegeta seeing immediately why she had screamed grabbed her in his embrace, earning stares from the other three.  
  
'I'll explain later he said simply. Why the hell are you here?' He screamed enraged.  
  
'You know why I'm here, to take Bulma. Listen earlier was a little rash of me. I acted as if I was kidnapping her. That's not the case. Someone has just sent me to fetch her because they found out that she was here and have not seen her in a while.'  
  
'Who?'  
  
'I can't tell you that. It's a surprise.'  
  
'Okay listen you little prick.' Vegetas voice ripped through the once quiet air, making birds fly away in terror. 'Either tell us what your hear for and for who or get out.'  
  
'You need to shut it you pointy haired freak.' The boy said.  
  
Vegeta had had enough. He walk to the boy and sucker punched him right in the gut. The boy grabbed his stomach falling to the floor, coughing up a few drips of blood in the process. He looked up at Vegeta that Bulma could read perfectly. He had a face that looked as if he were just plain pissed, but his eyes were full of fear. Bulma knew instantly that he understood that he was outmatched and going to be hurt badly for opening his mouth. As Vegeta pulled his arm up for another swing Bulma grabbed it and pulled him around.  
  
'What do you think your doing woman?!'  
  
'Stop.' 'Please.'  
  
'Fine!' Vegeta snapped at her now very short tempered.  
  
'Maybe we should just go with him.' I mean you guys will be there to take care of me.' Nothing will happen.'  
  
'My master won't allow that.' The boy gasped. 'If you must bring someone then you may only bring one.' 'Take your pick.' 'I'm not messing with any of them.'  
  
'Vegeta will you come with me?' She asked turning to him and giving these puppy eyes.  
  
'I was going whether you picked me or not.'  
  
'Oh, well…okay.'  
  
'If you're ready, we really must get going.' The boy said getting out a capsule which turns out to be a jet. He hopped in the front seat and buckled up.  
  
'Let's go Vegeta'  
  
'Wait what about cloths your pro-tards.'  
  
We have plenty at the castle for you.'  
  
They both jumped into the jet and they took off. There was almost no conversation and when there was it was only stuff like 'where are we going'. Bulma sat looking out her window at the clouds. She was about to fall asleep when a big flaming ball of something flew up past her window. She jumped back screaming and landed on Vegeta.  
  
'WE'RE BEING SHOT AT!!!!!!' She screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Vegeta stood up and got ready to jump out the door to check this out. He opened the door and got ready to jump when Bulma grabbed his arm. She wrapped her arms around him hugging him tightly. He returned the hug and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
'I'm coming back I promise.' He told her backing away towards the door again.  
  
'You better.'  
  
He turned and jumped into the sky which was now filled with missiles and balls of fire.  
  
  
  
Okay guys I know that this is really short, but don't worry, schools almost out and I'll finally have time to work on this thing. I promise that the next one will be longer. I also know that it is totally lame, but it will have to do for now. Okay and now for the thanks to my lovely reviewers.  
  
Yatsuna-sorry about the whole confusing dragon thing.  
  
Ryo-oh-ki-Chan-thanks  
  
Hitomi-Thanks hearing that means a lot to me.  
  
Kelsey-Thank you so much.  
  
Heather-thanks girl.  
  
Brad-your perverted  
  
DBZ Chicka-thanks, sorry that it's confusing you.  
  
Manda-thanks for reading.  
  
Lil Gotrunks-don't be mean to Brad, but thanks anyways.  
  
Rose Tattoo-what? You don't like my cliff hanger?  
  
Kirby-of school?  
  
Tracie-Haha, you're not the only hater of cliff hangers.  
  
Kyllir-I had Vegeta hit him at least once for you.  
  
Chaz- I love you to Chaz but it's not porno. 


End file.
